Care Bears And Their Friends
|catalogue number = LR2201 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes}} Care Bears And Their Friends is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video and Kideo Video on 12th May 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd on 3rd November 1986. It is "Volume 2" in the Care Bears Collection of videos. Description The resourceful CARE BEARS show the real meaning of friendship in these happy stories. Episode Info # The Birthday: Matthew thinks his parent's have forgotten his birthday... till the Care Bears show him why it's his very special day after all. # Camp: Camp finds neatnik Sanford and slob Murphy in adjoining bunks... and almost ruins their friendship. # Soap Box Derby: Winning the 'Soap Box Derby' seems impossible for two girls until they get some help from some very special friends. # The Last Laugh: A determined Cheer Bear tries to put a smile on Grumpy Bear's face and learns the best way to make someone happy is by showing that you care. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Kideo Video logo * Care Bears intro * Start of The Birthday (1985) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Last Laugh (1985) * Care Bears closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Kideo Video logo * Care Bears intro * Start of The Birthday (1985) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Last Laugh (1985) * Care Bears closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery ORIGINAL-VINTAGE-1985-CARE-BEARS-and-THEIR-FRIENDS-_57 (2).png|Spine ORIGINAL-VINTAGE-1985-CARE-BEARS-and-THEIR-FRIENDS-_57.jpg|Back cover ORIGINAL-VINTAGE-1985-CARE-BEARS-and-THEIR-FRIENDS-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Care-Bears-and-Their-Friends-VHS-Video-Retro-_57.jpg Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Care Bears Category:Kideo Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Karl-Lorimar Home Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers